Vehicle brake systems are typically controlled by a brake pressure that is regulated by at least one of a person (e.g. a driver) or a brake controller. Vehicle brake controllers typically monitor and regulate braking forces applied by a person or an autonomous controller (e.g., an adaptive cruise control system) to improve brake feel, braking performance, fuel economy, etc. Some known vehicle brake controllers include or cooperate with an anti-lock braking system (ABS) that regulates a brake pressure of the vehicle to minimize wheel lockup in response to monitoring and analyzing a deceleration and a wheel speed of the vehicle. In other known examples, a brake pressure of the vehicle is regulated to increase fuel economy by reducing brake drag.